


The Benefits of Being Short

by JenniferY



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferY/pseuds/JenniferY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet inspired by a piece of fanart I saw a while back.<br/>For once Ahsoka isn't bothered that she's so much shorter than Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Being Short

Ahsoka generally disliked being the shortest in the group. The clone troopers in their heavy boots and helmets stood a head taller than her. Obi-Wan was pretty much the same. This left Anakin to not exactly tower over the rest of them but be able to see over the tops of their heads with relative ease. She had grown since becoming an official padawan. But not by much. The tips of her montrals reached just past her Master’s shoulders.

Today however, her slight stature was helpful in finding cover from the pouring rain. Which seemed to be steadily intensifying. Great. Just what they needed right now. She peered out from the rocky outcrop that was currently serving as shelter for part of the 501st. A few meters in front of her Anakin and Rex were discussing something with Obi Wan over the comm. She edged forward to get in the conversation.

“There is little point in continuing to look for the Separatist outpost today. Even if you find it, it will be difficult to launch a successful attack in this rain. Especially since our intelligence suggests that the outpost is on elevated terrain.” said Obi-Wan

“Hard enough to fight an uphill battle” agreed Anakin “harder still if the ground is sludge under your feet.” He looked around at his soldiers “We’ll probably march a few klicks more and set up camp” he tilted his head up and made a face “Somewhere where we won’t be practically swimming.”

Easy for him to say, he at least had his cloak. Well Ahsoka had brought hers but it had apparently shrunk and offered little protection from the downpour.

“Alright Obi-Wan I’ll check in when we find a campsite or any sign of the Separatists. Skywalker out.” Anakin switched the comm off and turned to face the rest of them. “Rex get the men ready to march. I don’t think we’ll have to go too far, the trees on this plant grow relatively close together and will be able to provide some basic shelter from the rain as well as visual cover from anyone looking”

“Yes sir”

“Well Ahsoka, ready for a nice walk?” The scowl he received was enough of an answer. “Took the words right out of my mouth Snips.” He frowned thoughtfully “When we resupply I’ll see about getting you a new cloak, okay?” 

“That’d be nice. Not sure what happened to it honestly.”

“Probably a mix up in the laundry room”

“Probably. Hey,” Ahsoka brightened “maybe you should do my laundry for me Skyguy” Anakin scoffed

“Nice try Snips but no. Just give clearer instructions to the droids next time”

“Ready to move out General” said Rex, interrupting the banter. 

They cut through the rocks to a grassy plain. Grassy and muddy. Fantastic. Ahsoka moved a hand to wipe of some mud off of her cheek. This sort of motion would usually have no consequence, unfortunately today the movement of her arm made the already loose hood fall back. Frustrated she wiped the mud off and shook her hand out. During the few seconds she took to complete the motion the wind picked up and sent cold rain over her neck and down the cloak’s collar. Angrily pulling the hood up she didn’t think about where rain could have collected. She realized exactly where the water went when she dumped the contents of the hood over her head. 

She stiffened and ground to a halt forcing a trooper to go around to avoid walking into her. She breathed in through her nose and continued forward, in a much worse mood than before. As they went over a rise she looked ahead and saw a generous sized grove of trees. Anakin gestured to it.

“That’s our destination. We should be there in a little more over an hour.”  
A new surge of energy went through Ahsoka. She could make it. The weather apparently had a different idea. The temperature dropped faster than it should have the right to and the wind sporadically whipped up. She should really consider a change of outfit, especially with a cloak that refused to cover her from the elements. Watching her Master’s back she got an idea.

Anakin craned his head to see the grove of trees. They in between two small hills so it was harder to see but he estimated that they should get there in a half hour. He turned to look over his left shoulder, intending to check on his padawan. He felt a surge of panic when he didn’t see her and quickly turned his head the other way. In doing so he stopped for a minute and felt someone walk into him. Was the back of his cloak supposed to be lifted this much off the ground? He didn’t think the wind was that strong. Anakin gingerly placed his hand on the highest part of the cloak,

“Ahsoka, that you?” The cloak shifted to his right and Ahsoka stuck her head out.

“Who else? Why are you stopping by the way? You do know you have troops and a padawan that would like to be out of the rain, right?” Anakin raised an eyebrow in response,

“Sure I do,” he remarked dryly “I just didn’t know if said padawan was still there. I wouldn’t want you walking into too deep of a puddle ‘soka.” Ahsoka jabbed him lightly with her elbow.

“I’m using my height as a tactical advantage Master, you should be proud.” Anakin saw her take a step forward “We should keep going.” Deciding he’d rather not have to walk backward to their target he hurried up to be in front of her, not putting it past his padawan to keep walking so that he would be hauled backwards by his cloak.

“I’m coming Snips, those trees won’t be going anywhere”

“See now that you’ve said that they’ll probably grow legs or something”

“Yeah right” he shot back. The banter flowed back and forth as they continued on their way.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m glad you got to a decent shelter Anakin” said Obi-Wan “though you seem to be stuck” 

“Hilarious Master” Obi-Wan wasn’t wrong though. As soon as they set up camp and Anakin sat down to comm him, Ahsoka decided that he was fair game to nap on. “I’ll report back in the morning and we can decide what to do then. The rain seems to be stopping.”

“Indeed, if the cloud cover moves from your position we might be able to scan the area from here and tell you if we find anything. Kenobi out.”

“Okay Ahsoka, if you could move now that’d be great. Ahsoka? Come one, wake up.” He jostled his shoulder. Unfortunately all he got was a sleepy grumble in response. “Aw come Snips. Snips? I’d like to lie down.”

Well, he decided, she’d probably wake up soon, hopefully. Meanwhile he might as well meditate. Not like he was going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my attempt at something mildly fluffy. Not sure how I did. Kudos/comments appreciated!


End file.
